In regard to mobile terminal devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, recent years have seen the developments in size reduction and multi-functionalization of the devices. Among such devices, there are models coming along that can receive and display a television broadcast. The developments in size reduction and multi-functionalization can also be seen in regard to viewing devices, and there are viewing devices coming along that allow viewing and recording of the television broadcast at the same time.
Among such viewing devices, there is a proposed mobile viewing device that simultaneously receives a terrestrial digital broadcast and records it into a memory card while a user is viewing the broadcast. In this state of things, when the user has to stop viewing due to something else to do, this proposed mobile viewing device records mark information, which indicates the position at which the user stopped viewing, into the memory card (see Patent Reference 1, for example). In the case of this mobile viewing device, when the program reproduction is resumed later from the memory card, the program is reproduced from start of the unviewed portion of the program, on the basis of the mark information.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Application Publication No. 2003-101921.